


Weltuntergang

by cricri



Category: Neues aus Büttenwarder
Genre: Adsches POV, Episode Related, Episode: Donnerschlach, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Huddling For Warmth, Male Friendship, Prompt Fic, Some Humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2229978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Anfangs war alles ja gar nicht so schlimm gewesen. Nur daß sie eben nicht zum Frühschoppen gekommen waren. Aber dann wurden die Vorräte knapp. Und überall tropfte es durchs Dach. Und dann hatte auch noch das Radio den Geist aufgeben, und sie waren von der Umwelt abgeschnitten.</i>
</p><p>> <a href="https://cricri-72.livejournal.com/121913.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Weltuntergang

**Author's Note:**

> Sommer-Challenge: Fluff – Zusammen eingeschneit – für mich  
> Rating: P 6/12  
> Genre: Freundschaft, Fluff  
> Handlung: Ein alternatives Ende zur Episode „Donnerschlach“  
> Länge: ~850 Wörter  
> Zeit: 120 Minuten (mindestens …)  
> A/N: Was ein Krampf. Ich weiß auch nicht, warum sich das so schwer geschrieben hat. Dabei ist das für die beiden durchaus canon. (vielleicht deshalb?)

***

_… es wird mit starken Schneefällen und Schneeverwehungen zu rechnen sein … orkanartige Böen, die Temperaturen sinken bis minus 12 Grad …_

Anfangs war alles ja gar nicht so schlimm gewesen. Nur daß sie eben nicht zum Frühschoppen gekommen waren. Aber dann wurden die Vorräte knapp. Und überall tropfte es durchs Dach. Und dann hatte auch noch das Radio den Geist aufgeben, und sie waren von der Umwelt abgeschnitten.

Adsche kauerte sich enger zusammen, aber es half nix. Obwohl er heute Morgen alles angezogen hatte, was er hatte, fror er wie ein Schneider. Vielleicht hätte er die Hühner doch nicht aus dem Bett werfen sollen. Draußen heulte der Wind und für einen Moment dachte er, daß das jetzt vielleicht wirklich das Ende war. Aber dann wurde es wieder ruhiger, und er dachte wieder an Brakelmann.

So richtig schlimm war es erst geworden, als sie Stadt Land Fluß gespielt hatten. Brakelmann hatte geschummelt, jawohl! Naja, und dann noch die Sache mit dem Bierschinken. Dabei hatte Brakelmann selbst heimlich den Köm beiseite geschafft. Als würde er das nicht merken!

Jedenfalls hatte Brakelmann dann das Terrain geteilt und quer durch die Scheune sein ganzes Gedöns zusammengeschoben, so daß sie jetzt eine Barriere trennte.

_„Ich glaube, wir überstehen das nur, wenn du auf deiner Seite bleibst.“_

_„Und du auf deiner!“_

Adsche fröstelte. Und deshalb war er jetzt hier in Brakelmanns saukaltem „Gästezimmer“, ohne Decke. Und das war überhaupt kein Gästezimmer, sondern Brakelmanns alter Schweinestall, egal ob er hier tapeziert hatte oder nicht. Ein lauter Knall ließ ihn vor Schreck zusammenzucken – das Scheunentor? Aber dann war es wieder ruhig, und man hörte nur noch das leise Glucksen der Hühner und … draußen in der Scheune waren Geräusche. Adsche lauschte angespannt, bis ihm einfiel, daß Ramona ja auch noch da war. Vielleicht kletterte sie über Brakelmanns Gerümpel. Vermutlich –

Die Tür öffnete sich quietschend und für einen Moment blieb ihm fast das Herz stehen, bis er die dunkle Gestalt im Rahmen erkannte.

„Ja was jetzt? Ich dachte, du bleibst auf deiner Seite, Brakelmann!“

„Das schwankt oben so.“ Brakelmann kam einen Schritt näher. „Hier ist es sicherer.“

„Wieso bist du denn nicht in der Stube?“

„Da tropft es“, brummte Brakelmann mißmutig und kam noch näher. „Rück mal.“

„Das ist meine Seite!“

„Das ist mein Hof!“

Am liebsten hätte er Brakelmann ja wieder vom Bett geschubst – sollte er sich doch in der Scheune ein trockenes Plätzchen suchen! – aber andererseits, Brakelmann hatte eine Decke dabei. Und eine Decke hatte er schon die ganze Zeit schmerzlich vermißt. Deshalb rückte er Richtung Wand und zog die Hälfte der Decke über sich, kaum daß Brakelmann sich ausgestreckt hatte.

„Du denkst ja bloß, wenn wir verschüttet werden, kann ich uns da wieder rausgraben!“

„Pfff …“ Brakelmann drehte sich um, und –

„Aua! Du hast mir deinen Ellbogen in die Rippen gestoßen!“

„Dann mach dich eben nicht so breit!“

„Es is‘ viel zu eng hier für zwei!“

Brummelnd zog Brakelmann seinen Arm wieder etwas zurück, und eine Weile rückten sie hin und her, während das Bettgestell gefährlich schwankte und quietschte, bis sie endlich eine Position gefunden hatten, in der sie beide noch atmen konnten und niemand die Körperteile von jemand anderem da hatte, wo er sie nicht haben wollte.

Wenigstens war ihm jetzt warm geworden.

Tatsächlich war es unter der Decke fast gemütlich, jedenfalls nicht mehr wesentlich kälter als in seinem … da, wo er sonst schlief, und Adsche entspannte sich langsam.

„Weißt du was, Brakelmann?“

„Was?“

„Wenn mein Zwillingsbruder jetzt hier wäre, dann wäre das noch wärmer, weil wir dann zu dritt –“

„Fängst du schon wieder damit an!“

„Ich mein ja bloß, wenn ich einen Zwillingsbruder hätte, dann –“

„Adsche!“

Brakelmann hatte wirklich überhaupt keinen Sinn für seine Ideen. Adsche seufzte.

…

„Denkst du wirklich, die Welt geht unter?“

„Weiß nich‘.“ Adsche hatte sich bisher eigentlich noch nie Gedanken über den Weltuntergang gemacht. Aber wenn … Wenn, dann kam es ihm irgendwie richtig vor, daß er den Weltuntergang mit Brakelmann erleben würde. „Wir haben ja sonst auch immer alles zusammen gemacht.“

„Hä?“

„Ja ich sach ja bloß.“

„Was?“

„Was, was?“

„Was sagst du!?“ Brakelmann klang schon wieder so gereizt wie vorhin. Adsche seufzte. Manchmal fragte er sich wirklich, wieso er das alles mitmachte.

„Daß es richtig is‘, wenn wir den Weltuntergang zusammen erleben. Mit wem denn sonst?“

…

„Brakelmann?“

„Das …“ Brakelmann räusperte sich. „Das hast du jetzt aber schön gesagt, Adsche.“

Draußen heulte immer noch der Wind, und das Haus knarzte und ächzte. Adsche kuschelte sich noch ein bißchen näher an Brakelmann – das Bett war eigentlich wirklich zu schmal für zwei, aber andererseits war es so noch wärmer, und das war vielleicht gar nicht so schlecht, daß das hier so eng war. Er atmete tief durch. Die Geräusche waren immer noch da, aber irgendwie klang das alles jetzt gar nicht mehr so bedrohlich.

„Ich glaub‘ aber eigentlich doch, das is‘ nur ein Schneesturm.“

„Meinst du wirklich, Adsche?“ murmelte Brakelmann.

„Ja.“

Brakelmann sagte nichts mehr, und Adsche hörte den gleichmäßigen Atemzügen zu. Komisch, daß er jetzt wieder an die Sache mit dem Bruder denken mußte. Aber als er klein war, hatte er sich manchmal genau das vorgestellt. Daß da noch jemand war, der nachts neben ihm lag und atmete.

Adsche schloß die Augen.

Sollte die Welt doch untergehen, wenn sie wollte.

* Fin *


End file.
